


Returning the Favor

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @philthepegacorn Can I have an Adam x reader where the y/n has a broken leg and needs help showering? The boys are all awkward about doing it, but because y/n helped Adam when he got back, he returns the favour. All of the fluff please. Smut if you feel like it. :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @philthepegacorn Can I have an Adam x reader where the y/n has a broken leg and needs help showering? The boys are all awkward about doing it, but because y/n helped Adam when he got back, he returns the favour. All of the fluff please. Smut if you feel like it. :3

“This blows. _Seriously_. Big time.” You grumbled, hobbling into the bunker on crutches. You’d been thrown from a second floor window on a hunt, and broke your leg. Now, not only were you stuck on these stupid things, but you were out of hunting until you were able to walk again. The boys offered to stay with you as long as they could, but you knew that they would be itching for a hunt in days. 

Adam carried your bag in for you. “It could be worse.” He tried to reason with you. “You could have broken more bones, or landed on a sharp stick?”

Sam shot him a bitch look, letting him know to shut it. You rolled your eyes at the pair. Adam had been back awhile now, and you’d been the one to help him when he showed up top side. You did it as a favor to the boys, but the two of you grew close. You skipped a few hunts to stay with Adam, not wanting to leave him alone. At first it was mainly just being a shoulder for him, because Lord knew he needed it. Then you’d started to help him learn everything. The boys were impressed with how well he picked things up. He’d started going on simple hunts, helping on research. Now he was up to a lot more.

“Thanks, Adam, but that doesn’t _really_ make this suck any less.” You sighed. Sitting on the couch, you grabbed the remote. “Just toss my bag there, I’ll get to it after.” The last thing you wanted to do was your laundry right then. You’d been forced to stay in the hospital for three damn days. Despite being well fed, it wasn’t all that enjoyable. Your cast was covered in stupid doodles the three of them did.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Come night time, though, all you wanted was a hot shower. You still felt like the damn hospital, and wanted to get that off you. “Hey guys!” You yelled as you made your way through the halls the best you could.

“What’s up?” Dean asked, chewing on a bite of his burger. Sam was behind him, and Adam came out from another direction.

“I need a shower, _but_ I’m going to need help…” Your eyes moved between the three of them, noting how Sam and Dean shifted. “And, let me guess, that’s weird for you?” You asked, giving them a ‘really?’ look. “Fine. _Whatever_.”

Adam stepped forward. “I’ll help.” He shrugged.

You smiled at him. “ _Really_?” The other two looked between each other and did that telepathic thing they did.

“Yeah, I mean, you’ve done a lot for me. It’s only fair that I help you.” He glanced at his brothers. “I’m surprised you aren’t helping. I mean, you’ve known her longer.”

“They’re weird. God forbid they see my _chest_ or something.” You rolled your eyes.

Adam chuckled. “Let’s go, Y/N.”

Dean sighed. “Dude, you’re like our little _sister_. It’d be…weird.” He told you.

“Dude, you’ve like, patched me up how many times?” You teased.

“Yeah, but…you always had something on. Never _fully_ nude!” He replied.

You smiled at him. “Dean, it’s fine.” He smiled back before you made your way to the bathroom with Adam. It was your right foot that was broken, and you were told to keep it as dry. Your solution? A bag, and trying to keep your leg outside the shower. Easier said than done.

Once in the bathroom, he looked around, trying to figure out what would be the easiest thing to do. “Why don’t you, uh, get undressed, and I’ll go put on some swim trunks. Me holding you up would be the best way, right?” He was blushing, which was adorable.

Nodding, you chuckled. “That works for me.” It was a pretty good idea.

He shut the door behind him, leaving you alone. You pulled off your shirt and bra before letting out a sigh. Your shorts and underwear would be a bit more difficult. However, you managed. Leaning to the side, after you’d gotten undressed, you attempted to turn the water to the right temperature.

Adam walked back in while you were leaning. It was your turn to blush. “Need some help?” He laughed as he shut the door. He was wearing a simple pair of green swim trunks.

You stuck your tongue out at him. “That would be awesome. I _also_ need to make sure my cast doesn’t get wet.” You pointed out. He looked around before spotting a grocery bag. Shrugging, he ripped it and tied it around your leg, right above the cast.

“There. Now, if we keep your leg out of the spray, you should be fine.”

“We’ll find a better solution for next time.” You smiled, not missing the way his eyes lit up at the mention of a next time.

He tested the water and then turned to help you in. Once you were in, you left your leg out, and he moved the shower curtain. You were sure it was a sight to see. “So, what do you normally do first…?” He asked, suddenly much shyer than normal.

You chuckled. “Just, uh, hold my waist? I’m sure I can do the rest.” Of course, you’d have to skip shaving for now. That was something you could do after. He gave you a nod as you tilted your head forward, letting the water wash over you. Pulling your head out from underneath, you wiped your face and chuckled. Looking over your shoulder, you giggled. “I’m sorry, Adam. I didn’t think about the spray.” He was blinking, as the water had splashed onto him.

“That’s why I wore the trunks.” He laughed. You grabbed the shampoo easily, but knocked over the conditioner. Sighing, you focused on washing your hair. Once that was done, you blushed as you had to bend over to get your conditioner. Adam did his best to try to look away, but couldn’t help stealing a glance.

The rest of the shower went much the same. Adam helped you out and wrapped you in a towel. “I can take it from here. I, uh, need to shave.” You chuckled.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I could help…if you want.” He offered. “I _did_ say I’d help you out while you’re leg is broken.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to do everything.” You told him gently.

Adam smiled at you, those wonderful blue eyes making you melt. “I want to. I care about you.” He replied somewhat quietly. Biting your lip, you leaned forward and kissed him gently.

“I care about you, too.”


	2. All That Different

Neither of you knew what to tell the boys, or how, so you just…didn’t. The pair of you had always been close, so nothing really seemed all that different to them. Especially when Adam was helping you with tasks that couldn’t be done with your cast, or were just annoying to do.

Even when they found you asleep on the couch together, neither questioned it. Or when they saw Adam coming out of your room in the morning in his boxers with bedhead, you walking around in Adam’s shirts, or the giggles that would come from the shower while he continued to help you.

What finally gave them the shove into realizing the two of you were ‘together’ was them coming home from a hunt. Adam had stayed with you, as you’d just gotten your cast off the week before. You needed to work on the muscles in your leg a bit, which was understandable. They walked in early one morning, tired, sore, and looking forward to a comfortable bed and hot shower.

They were nearly to their rooms when your voice stopped them in their tracks. “Oh, fuck, Adam!” Dean slowly looked to Sam, a bit surprised. It wasn’t like they hadn’t heard you have sex before. Motels had shitty walls, but that was never their younger brother! That made it all sorts of weird to them.

* * *

Bringing up the fact that they’d heard you having sex wasn’t a comfortable thought for either, and they were curious how long you’d take to say something. Hell, how long had this been going on? Did it predate the broken leg? Did that cause it?

You’d began cooking a nice dinner, as you knew they were home. Adam had come in sometime after you’d set the timer and distracted you. He was leaning against the counter, your arms around his neck, his hands resting on your ass as your lips moved with each other.

Sam was the first one to walk in, following the smells that were wafting through the halls and vents. He paused, not sure if he should walk back out, or what. Finally, he cleared his throat, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Pulling away, your cheeks were bright red, as if a parent had caught you making out in high school. “Hi, Sam.” You said bashfully.

He smirked. “Really?” He teased. “‘Hi, Sam’? That’s all?”

Adam pulled you into his chest, his arms around your waist as he kissed your shoulder. “Go on, I see that question going around in that brain of yours…” He chuckled.

“Alright…” He shifted, crossing his arms now. “How long have you two been…?” Sam motioned between the two of you.

That amused Adam. “Intimate?” He grinned. “Sexually active?” You buried your face in your hands, groaning. “Knocking boots? Bumping ug–”

Dean walked in and looked at Adam and you. “What did I just walk in on?” He asked, opening the fridge to grab a beer.

“Sam asked how long we…” And then motioned between the two of you. “To answer- right after she got her cast on.” He kissed the back of your neck.

Sam nodded. “Good for you.” You peeked through your fingers at him. “Please. You aren’t that slick.” He chuckled.

Dean popped open his can. “Just…keep it down, okay? I mean, hearing you scream my brother’s name is just weird.” He suggested.

“Oh, God.” You groaned.

“See, that I could handle.” Dean shrugged one shoulder and walked out.


End file.
